edfandomcom-20200215-history
They Call Him Mr. Ed
"They Call Him Mr. Ed" is the 9th episode of Season 4 and the 86th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Eddy's businesslike plans to go up, up, up only lead to the Eds' inevitable downfall. Plot Edd has a new experiment to test on Ed; a maze with some Chunky Puffs at the end of it, the results of which should prove quite fascinating, to say the least. Unfortunately though what Edd has overlooked is Ed's unique approach to tackling the task at hand. Forget the traditional way you might negotiate Edd's rather appropriately titled lab rat like maze: "The Maze of Inevitable Despair" to win the box of Chunky Puffs, dysfunctional Ed doesn't plan to go through the maze like a normal person but instead he plans to go through it, quite literally and takes the prized Chunky Puffs. As Edd surveys the wreckage and listens to Ed's chewing, Eddy arrives with only one thought in mind, namely that today the Eds are going up. Yes UP is the word of the moment and it's not long before Eddy has dragged his friends into the spirit of the thing although quite what he's doing and what they're up to is anybody's guess. Nevertheless, they're moving up and their scheme snowballs as the other kids become intrigued by the apparently successful businessman Mister Eddy who certainly seems like someone they ought to be looking up to. Pretty soon, Mister Eddy is the man of the moment and head of the thriving Ed Co. Inc. while most of the kids are proud to be his employees from security officer Rolf, to office designer Jimmy, to mail room clerk and phantom photocopier Jonny, to secretary Nazz, and all round dogsbody Mister D, which is Edd. Life is definitely on the upside for the Eds, so leave it to Kevin to throw a big fat spanner in their works by sweet talking Nazz during office hours and needing to be forcibly thrown out. Eddy can't work with this commotion's going on and he's not paying his staff to stand about gaping although as matter of fact as they soon discover, he's not paying them at all. Whoops. One mass staff walkout later and with Ed Co. in ruins, Eddy's plans to go up are definitely going downhill. Everyone quits their jobs and leave. Meanwhile, Ed was building an elevator with furniture and other objects that towered up to the moon. The Eds accidentally get stuck on the crescent-shaped moon, and soon turned it upside down. The furniture tower gets knocked down after getting hit by the overturning moon. How are the Eds gonna get out of the moon like the situation in almost every episode they appear in? They should have put a trampoline or a mattress next to the cardboard elevator just in case. Now all the Eds want to do is to get down now. The episode ends with them still hanging on to the crescent moon screaming for help. Memorable Quotes *'Ed': blindfolded "Fe fie fo fum! I smell Chunky Puffs!" sticks his tongue out ---- *'Eddy': Edd as he's pestered by Jonny "Does the never-ending forehead have an appointment?" ---- *'Rolf': in his security cubicle "Ah, life is good, Victor. The son of a shepherd now protects his own flock of simpleminded creatures." Kevin: Rolf's outfit "What's with the 'Car 54' get up Rolf? Afraid someone might steal your box?" ---- *'Rolf': with Kevin "May you break out in lather and pass a turnip from your nose!" ---- *'Ed': by in the background carrying a cupboard to add to the sky elevator "Cauliflower!" ---- *'Kevin': "Down for the count, dorks!" Jimmy: Eddy's business collapses "My artistic vision sullied. I'm so downhearted." Nazz: annoyed "Downright lame, if you ask me." Rolf: at not being paid "Downtrodden rabbit radishes! Come, Victor!" Jonny: happy "Hey guys! Did everyone get to see Plank's butt?" Edd: "I'm afraid it's downhill from here, Eddy." Eddy: "Nowhere but up, Double D!" ---- *'Eddy': Ed carrying a row boat to the elevator "Ed! What are you up to?" Ed: "Uhh, is that a quiz or something?" ---- *'Nazz': the picture Jonny gave her "What is this?" Jonny: Nazz Plank's copy of his butt "Plank photocopied his butt!"'' laughs'' Trivia/Goofs *Sarah and the Kanker Sisters didn't appear in this episode. *The word 'Up' is mentioned approximately 71 times in this episode. *The word 'Down' is mentioned approximately 14 times in this episode. *When Ed was sniffing a piece of Chunky Puff, his tongue was purple, but in the next scene it's light blue (Ed's regular tongue). *Kevin references the 1960s TV sitcom Car 54, Where Are You?. (He asks Rolf, "What's With the Car 54 get-up?"), a police-drama spoof featuring the escapades of two bungling police officers, Gunther Toody and Francis Muldoon. There was also a less-than-successful movie of the same name, made in 1994 and based loosely on the show. *Ed carrying the large building piece with a clone of himself on the side opposing him is a reference to a classical cartoon gag where a character carrying something heavy would do the same thing. This includes a Mickey Mouse character or a Looney Tunes character doing it. *When the Eds are traveling up in Ed's Elevator addition, the first object they travel through is a ladder. This, as well as many of the other objects in the elevator, is impossible to go through, even for a cartoon. *This is the second time the Eds go into outer space, but the first time they, or any kids for that matter, go to the moon. *The moon isn't really cresent-shaped in outer space, it's always full, it just looks that way only when you on Earth or the other planets. *If you look closely, Jimmy puts up a picture of the Vancouver skyline, the city where A.K.A. Cartoon is located. *The episode's title, as well as the fact that a horse was seen in the title card, is a possible reference to an old TV series that featured a talking horse named Mr. Ed. *'Running gag:' The Eds and the kids saying "up" for no apparent reason whatsoever throughout the episode. *Rolf was never shown getting hired for his security guard job, but he may have gotten hired off-screen. *The purpose of Ed Co. is never explained, but Double D said that Ed Co. is a nonprofit organization making it somewhat part of the purpose. *Rolf gets beaten up by Kevin in this episode when Kevin tosses Rolf at Eddy's door and Rolf doesn't get up. *It's July in this episode because Double D is checking calendar on that month (enlarge the photo at right). *Inside the elevator at first, it is brown and blue. However, two more colors appear inside it later on. *When Ed is in the air and says "Whoa!", his mouth doesn't match. *Apparently, Ed does not know how to go through a maze correctly at all, as shown when he's trying to pass the labyrinth, or the Maze of Inevitable Despair, the wrong way, crashing into the labyrinth's cardboard walls, to get the Chunky Puffs, as shown by results of Double D's labyrinth test. *At Ed Co., each of the people in this nonprofit organization has their own position (or had one, from highest to lowest): #'Eddy': President of Ed Co. #'Edd': Vice-president of Ed Co. #'Nazz': Secretary of Ed Co. #'Rolf': Security officer at Ed Co. (with Victor by his side at his post) #'Jimmy': Officer decor at Ed Co. #'Jonny & Plank': Mailmen of Ed Co. #'Ed': At large, no positions but to keep Ed Co. going up (literally) *The only people that did not join Ed Co. and the particular reasons are: #'Kevin': No interest to join at all #'Sarah': Wasn't there #'Kanker Sisters': Weren't there *When Edd asks Kevin to leave, Jimmy hangs up a picture of the skyline of Vancouver, Canada in the background, a reference to the location of AKA Cartoon. The skyline of Vancouver also bears a striking resemblance to the skyline of the city from Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show! Video 3O_mMEX4Ee4 Category:Episodes Category:Season 4